


Contrast

by coffee95



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ChanSoo Week (EXO), Day 1, Dorms, Gen, Studious Kyungsoo, contrast, happy chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee95/pseuds/coffee95
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have unique contrasting personalities that make Baekhyun’s life better.This work is for Chansoo Week 2019 Day 1 for the prompt 'Contrast'.





	Contrast

 

**CONTRAST**

‘Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are a study in contrast’ thought Baekhyun as he watched them perform at the Music Club after college. Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s best friend and Kyungsoo was Baekhyun’s roommate.  Kyungsoo sang soulfully while a happy Chanyeol played the guitar accompanying him.  They were seated next to each other, smiling, swaying and lost in the world of music.

When they finished, there was loud applause from the students.  Chanyeol thrived in the attention and limelight but as usual, Kyungsoo avoided it.  Chanyeol dragged a reluctant Kyungsoo forward and they bowed together. Chanyeol winked at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo waved at Baekhyun. The students dispersed, talking excitedly about the duo.

Baekhyun clapped excitedly. He did an impromptu dance and pumped his fists in the air.  He grinned widely and shouted “You guys are the best! You make me soooo proud!!!!” Baekhyun showed a thumbs up sign at Kyungsoo and smiled broadly. Kyungsoo nodded with a half smile and began rearranging the stuff in the Music Room. “Awesome Yeollie!!”  said Baekhyun as hugged Chanyeol tightly.  Baekhyun was a picture of joy when he was with them.    

“Time to leave” said Kyungsoo softly when he finished.  Baekhyun and Chanyeol left the room, hands linked and chattering loudly about their day while Kyungsoo turned off the lights and locked the doors. On their way out of the college building, Chanyeol was noisy, voicing his thoughts and Kyungsoo was silent, lost in his thoughts. Baekhyun usually begged Kyungsoo to speak up and begged Chanyeol to shut up.  That day, he was content clinging to Chanyeol and discussing the mini concert.

“You both make a great pair.  We should do this more often.”  Baekhyun was already making plans for another concert.

Kyungsoo smiled shyly and looked away.  Chanyeol was thrilled about their performance. “Yesssss!!! We rock together…don’t we Soo?” He tried to pull Kyungsoo into a group hug but failed.  Chanyeol pouted. He loved skin ship, but Kyungsoo was always ‘touch-me-not’.

“Lets go to your room Baekkie!” Chanyeol had his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder now.  “We can work on that economics project together.” The project was an excuse to keep his arms around Baekhyun.  “Sure Yeollie!!”  He turned to Kyungsoo looking for any objection.  Kyungsoo pointed his finger at them. “Broccoli for dinner.  No ramen.”  Chanyeol nearly died.  Last week, Kyungsoo nearly ripped off his ear for refusing broccoli.”  The pleading look in Baekhyun’s eyes compelled Chanyeol to agree to Kyungsoo’s menu.

 

Chanyeol hung out in Baekhyun’s room very often because it was cleaner than his, thanks to Kyungsoo.  Chanyeol’s room was an organized mess but Kyungsoo organized the mess that was Baekhyun’s room.

As soon as they entered Baekhyun’s room, Kyungsoo headed to the washroom and Chanyeol fell on Kyungsoo’s bed.  That was because Kyungsoo’s bed was bug free 24x7. Chanyeol hated bugs and bugs hated Kyungsoo.   

Chanyeol called out to Kyungsoo when he emerged from the washroom. “Kyungsoo-yah!  Are you making something special tonight?”  Chanyeol looked wide eyed in the direction of the small kitchenette.  Kyungsoo nodded with a tiny smile.   Kyungsoo cooked better than he ate and Chanyeol ate better than he cooked.

Baekhyun could not help smiling. “Yeollie! Tell him what you want and he will make it for us.” Chanyeol jumped out of the bed and ran to Kyungsoo.  “Will you Soo?” he asked hugging Kyungsoo from the back tightly.

Kyungsoo nearly choked.  “Aaahhh…..” he screamed through gritted teeth. He forcibly extricated himself, grabbed a spatula and chased Chanyeol around the small room.  Chanyeol played around with him, using Baekhyun as a shield and dodging the spatula.  He was soon cornered and Kyungsoo hit him hard on the shoulder with the spatula. 

“Don’t touch me if you want to live.”  Kyungsoo whispered viciously into Chanyeol’s ear. Kyungsoo’s eyes breathed fire and Chanyeol’s eyes lit up mischievously.  “Owww!!! That hurt!” Chanyeol exaggerated his pain and Kyungsoo knew he was lying.

Kyungsoo dropped the spatula and walked out of the room without a backward glance.  Baekhyun laughed loudly and rolled on his bed.  Chanyeol and Kyungsoo interactions always made him happy.  It was the best part of his day, watching his two friends irritate each other and make up later.

Chanyeol clutched his arm and fell on Kyungsoo’s bed.  “Will I get dinner Baekkie?”  He was genuinely worried.  “Or can we go out to that fancy Mexican joint?” 

“Yeollie! Lets finish the project. I’m sure Soo will cook something healthy for us.”  Baekhyun began pulling out the books.  Chanyeol sat next to him at the study table and leaned on his shoulder.

“Will he poison me?”  Chanyeol pretended to be worried.

“Not as long as I am your boyfriend.”  Baekhyun meant it.  Chanyeol did not miss the tiny smile on his face.

“Did Kyungsoo finish the project?” 

“Yeollie!  He finished it on the day it was given. _We_ are the slackers, not him.”  Baekhyun shook his head and began to focus on the project.  Baekhyun provided the content and Chanyeol worked on the presentation.

 

Kyungsoo returned in half an hour with armfuls of groceries.  He headed to the kitchen and began cooking with a soft tune on his lips.  Chanyeol looked suspiciously in his direction and Kyungsoo glared back through his black rimmed glasses. “What is he up to?” he asked Baekhyun who did not have a care in the world.

“Baekkie …I crave junk food tonight….can you teach him to make it?” Chanyeol whispered.  Before Baekhyun could control his laughter and reply, Kyungsoo spoke softly but sternly from the kitchenette.  He peered through his black rimmed glasses and waved the spatula. “I heard that.  No junk Chanyeol. Not under my watch.” Kyungsoo continued to cook ignoring the gag sign from Chanyeol. _‘My mom is better than Kyungsoo.  She indulges me once a while’_ Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun.

When Baekhyun and Chanyeol completed the project, Kyungsoo had dinner ready.  They had a quiet dinner at Kyungsoo’s insistence.  Chanyeol grumbled about silence but the tasty food in his mouth stopped him from complaining loudly.  He took tons of selfies with Baekhyun and the peace sign.  Kyungsoo refused to join even in a single one focusing on his books instead.

When Baekhyun stepped out of the room to take a call from his brother, Chanyeol rushed to the kitchen where Kyungsoo was clearing the dishes.  “Hey Soo…” he called softly leaning on the kitchen counter. His eyes were filled with excitement that could not be contained.  “It’s Baekhyun birthday tomorrow.  Like last year, I’m throwing a lavish surprise birthday party for him.  There will be tons of fun, food and drink.  Join us at least this year….please!”  Kyungsoo turned around with a smile that did not reach his eyes.  “Surprise Party for Baekhyun….that’s so nice.”

“You’re not coming….are you?”  Chanyeol quickly guessed from his expression.

“Nope.”

“Whyyyyy not?” Chanyeol whined.

“I hate parties. I am a party pooper.  Parties are your thing.” Kyungsoo replied evenly.

“Not even _Baekhyun’s_???”  Chanyeol was aghast.

“Especially Baekhyun’s.” Kyungsoo spoke with finality.

“Why???” Chanyeol could not control his anger anymore.  He actually thought _‘What kind of a friend are you?’_

“Reason number one.  Before every party, Baekhyun slacks on his assignments in anticipation of the fun you bring on.  _I_ complete his college work to that he can have a blast at the party without a care in the world.”  Kyungsoo replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Chanyeol could not believe his ears.  “You’re giving up Baekhyun’s birthday party to complete _his_ homework?  What’s wrong with you??  Don’t you know that homework can wait but parties can’t?”

Kyungsoo ignored Chanyeol’s barb.  “Reason number two.  After every party, Baekhyun returns to the room wasted and throws up. _Our_ room stinks.”  Kyungsoo was a well known stickler for cleanliness. 

Chanyeol interrupted. “It happens to everyone.”  He muttered under his breath. “You would throw up too if ever you decide to have ….. _fun_.”

“Also, you guys also need hangover soup the next morning.  And have you found someone else to do it?”  The sarcasm was unmistakable.  Kyungsoo’s hangover soups were a must-have for Baekhyun and Chanyeol after every party.  They could not function otherwise.

“Just this once Soo…” Chanyeol pleaded.  He tried to understand Kyungsoo’s logic but failed.  Kyungsoo continued as if he was making a presentation. “I need to be sober to clean up after him and to cook for you guys.  So….no party for me.”

Kyungsoo rarely spoke such long sentences and when he did, there was usually no reply.  Chanyeol scratched his head and tried not to smirk at Baekhyun’s room mate.

“Have you decided on a gift for him?”  Chanyeol was curious about what ran in Kyungsoo’s mind.

“Yes…” Kyungsoo replied matter-of-factly.  “I’ve got a drawer organizer.”

Chanyeol lips twisted.  “Why am I _not_ surprised at your practicality?”

Kyungsoo spoke to Chanyeol in a you-think-you-are-smart voice.  “I know you will flood him with stuff, most of which he will not use.  I usually end up organizing them for Baekhyun.  That’s why he needs an organizer.”

Chanyeol shook his head exasperated.  “Just come to the party, will you?  Loosen up and have fun, for heaven’s sake!”  Kyungsoo gave him a short smile.  “I’m having fun in my own way, just not your way.”

Chanyeol began to argue but Baekhyun returned.  He sat with Baekhyun at the study desk and they resumed the project. Baekhyun continued his research and Chanyeol completed the presentation.  

When the project was complete, Chanyeol signaled to Baekhyun to be silent. He took a pen and prodded Kyungsoo who was engrossed in his studies.  Kyungsoo quickly whirled around with his death glare.  Chanyeol jerked back and nearly fell down.  “Just wanted to wish you good night Soo.”  He had a hurt expression on his face and shielded himself just to amuse Baekhyun.  Kyungsoo sprang out of his chair and nearly caught Chanyeol’s ear.    Chanyeol rushed out of the door laughing loudly.  The dorm corridor reverberated with the noise. “I’ll miss you too!!!” shouted Baekhyun at his disappearing back and his distant response was lost.  Kyungsoo dropped his mock anger and laughed loudly.  This regular routine always brought a big contented smile to Baekhyun’s face.  Chanyeol breathed passion into Baekhyun.

After Chanyeol left, Baekhyun listened to music on his earphones while Kyungsoo completed his work in record time.  Kyungsoo brought two warm glasses of milk and they drank it while glued to their mobile screens.  Not a word was exchanged. There was a companionable silence that both of them treasured.  They fell asleep after mumbling good night and plunging into their dreams.  Kyungsoo breathed peace into Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was the luckiest person in the world because two contrasting personalities loved him in their own way. And he loved them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this story is titled ‘Style’ which is the prompt for Day 2 of Chansoo Week 2019.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of this story is titled ‘Style’ which is the prompt for Day 2 of Chansoo Week 2019.


End file.
